The Other Side
An unknown project currently being worked on by Scott Cawthon (not really), there are no teasers yet, but we have valuable information, that can still be used for a page. Information About The Game In an announcement, that randomly appeared on scottgames, scott has said "Alright, so, heres some information about a new FNAF-esque game, the name of this game is "The Other Side", it does not take place at Freddy Fazbears, although it is related to it, you play in an office, as usual, and there are animatronics you have seen before... in a different way, though... Thank you guys for still being with me throughout these games... and also sorry for the short announcement, I don't wanna give too much out, right? I'll leave it up to you guys to theorize about it! Bye :)" A more recent sort of "announcement" was maybe made, a few people randomly saw a video playing on scottgames.com, it seemed like a trailer for the game, people are saying "The trailer is real, I saw a video just automatically playing on the website, text that was flashing green, red, and blue saying "freddy is gone", then a thunder sound happened, the screen then flashed white when the sound came, and everything was black, and there seemed to be 2 cat animatronic's ears just poking out of the bottom, one was pink, and one was blue, each of their ears seemed to be damaged a little, it then slowly scrolled down but before we could see anything important it faded to black, and some more text appeared that was flashing those colors saying "a new but old generation is rising", and then it faded to black, and some giant flashing text appeared saying "THE OTHER SIDE", this may be valuable information.. it seems that there will be 2 damaged cat animatronics in the game, but we haven't seen these before I think.. its pretty odd, although people have confirmed that these cat animatronics are not "cindy" or "candy" or "sugar" or something, because at the end of the video, there was some little text in the corner that said "those characters are not anything fan-made by fans, these are official characters :) oh, and they are cats by the way, see you later guys!". Theorys Completely New Animatronics If it doesen't take place at Freddy Fazbears, then there could be no way of them being there, scott said that "there are animatronics you have seen before... in a different way, though..." which means we must have seen these before, right? It doesen't make sense if it doesen't take place at Freddy Fazbears, although this could be easily disproved, maybe the animatronics were transported to another empty place, and got different names, although they are still the same.. but that doesen't make sense, either, its hard to think about, this is also extra disproved because people clearly stated there were two cat animatronics, that we haven't seen before.. people could tell its a cat because it also stated in the bottom left at the end that "oh, and they are cats by the way." YOUR OWN THEORYS: You can add your own theorys if you wanna. Category:Games Category:Work in progress